Monsters Inc: Pursuit Force
by Andrew 2000
Summary: When Randall finds his way back into Monstropolis, things are different now. Now a different person altogether; when Sully decides to reopen a Scare Floor to take care of badly behaved kids, Randall and Sully find themselves in the Morgue of the Headquarters of Pursuit Force! Oh dear... Not a great summary but 'Hey' I tried! Rated K for very mild coarse language and blood. Bye!


**Monsters Inc.: Pursuit Force**

**(A/N: Hi guys! I know I've been putting out a lot of stories and not finishing ones I've already put out; but I need to document them. Otherwise I forget all about them. Anyway I went to see 'Monsters University' and thought about a crossover Fanfic. (If you don't know what with, then you need help.) So here it is! Also, this will contain some storyline from 'Dearest Randall' by guardian921, who is a **_**fantastic**_** author! I seriously recommend that you check him out and as for the story… I. Hope. You. Enjoy! )**

**(Disclaimer: Sully, Mike, Randall and Monsters Inc. and all of its associated characters belong to Disney PIXAR. Pursuit Force belongs to BIGbig studios. Randy Boggs belongs to guardian921. Andrew belongs to me. NOTE: This is the only disclaimer, and I cannot make it any clearer. Thanks for reading.)**

**Chapter 1 -A little bit of Backstory**

**Randall Boggs would have preferred to be anywhere else in **_**any universe **_**right now. Randall stared at his reflection in the murky swamp water. God, did he hate Louisiana. He hated the swamp, the alligators, the rain, the hunters… He just started listing the horrors of this world in no particular order whatsoever. But for all the horrors of this world; none could even come close to the intense, crushing pain Randall felt almost all day, every day. Pain of losing someone who was probably the only person left to cast a sunbeam over his life of storm clouds… Randy.**

**When he was first banished, after surviving the attack with the shovel, he had mulled over what would happen next. Randall knew the **_**S**_**urvive **_**W**_**ithout **_**F**_**ear tactic: Shelter, water and food. And those were already taken care of; He had a small hollow tree, there was water everywhere – albeit incredibly disgusting water but still – and food was solved by the nearby 'gator farm. Sure it was chicken feed, which tasted terrible, but at least he wouldn't starve to death… Anyway, once he'd figured out survival, his mind began to drag his mood downwards; thinking about how he would miss even the most gruelling tasks such as buying the weekly supplies or sorting out his bills and salary. At that Randall smiled. Most of his salary went straight to Randy's surgery funding and he felt good when he remembered how close to halfway they were getting! **

**Then his smile faded away… …replaced by an expression of sheer horrified realisation. RANDY! What about Randy?! Oh god, no…she had a killer disease, no money to pay for the treatment, which wasn't even guaranteed to work, no way of **_**getting **_**any money for the treatment, with her Big Brother banished to another dimension! That was when the whole disaster of the truth grasped his heart in a vice-like grip and began dragging him down to the pits of hell themselves. Randall fell to his knees, all four hands clutching his chest, and **_**whimpered **_**before finally breaking out into tears. Randall knew that it was all over. He would never. Never. EVER. See her again. Never see those pink and blue-y purple scales with the fronds tipped in bright green over that slim, turquoise figure that Randall loved. Never see those vibrant, neon emeralds that shone no matter what. Never get to hold her close, tell her he loved her. She was gone, literally and technically (disease, remember.) (He doesn't know about the fundraiser. If **_**you**_** don't, go and read the original 'Dearest Randall'), forever. Randall looked up at the sky to see cruel, dark clouds form overhead and as the rain started falling, so did Randall's tears. **"Why me?"** he whispered before he broke down into complete sobbing, and covered his eyes with his top hands and placed his bottom hands on his head, while the sobs mixed with the thunderclaps above to create a scene that Randall would relive forever.**

**This was going to be a living nightmare.**

**(A/N: I know it's a short chapter but as I said; it's just a bit of backstory. It's kind of sad about his sister but don't worry. Things will start getting better soon…)**


End file.
